Wings Stained With Blood
by Kenta Uzumaki
Summary: A short fluff between Hades/Alone and Thanatos.


Title: Wings Stained With Blood

Anime: Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas

Yaoi Characters: Hades/Alone X Thanatos

Rating: T

"_Thinking"_

"Speaking"

Thanatos, God of Death. Has been thinking of his lord's choice of words when it comes to his reasoning for killing the very people he knew. _"Death is true salvation."_ He thought to himself, over and over. Those very words caused him to start thinking once again, _"If Death is true salvation, does that mean he's his lord's salvation?"_ The very thought caused a smirk to creep on his face to the point that it was fully noticed by his brother Hypnos which was sitting on the other chair just across the table where they were playing a game of chest at. Giving his brother a questionable look, he finally spoke up to get his brother's attention. "What are you smirking about at this time of day?" he asked, while still giving him a questioning look. "Wait, don't answer that. I feel I know what you are smirking about. Then again who does not know already? The way you look at our lord sometimes always makes me wonder what kind of feelings you have for him."

"I don't have any kind of feeling for our lord, besides respect and loyalty. Also, it is your turn. Actually, it has been your turn for about 5 minutes already." He said, looking down at the chest game.

"I was waiting to see when you would notice. You are not fooling me with the respect and loyalty bullshit. I can see it on your face that you wish more. So tell me, what where you smirking about?" Hypnos asked once again.

"It's nothing important. We will continue this some other time. I must go to speak with Lord Hades about an important matter." he said, getting up from his chair and heading down the hall.

Yet from behind there is Hypnos, silently laughing as he watches his brother walk to where his lord happens to be working on his master piece called 'The Lost canvas".

Walking through the halls, he continues to ponder about different things about his Lord. Such as how he finds his lord's obsession with his art work rather out of character, he still can't find it in himself to bring that to his attention without upsetting Lord Hades by his own words. He didn't even want to think about upsetting him, for he knows Hades would win in the end seeing he would be the one that pays the punishment for questioning the ruler of the underworld, besides he finds it rather cute in a way seeing his lord's artistic talent being put to use.

The very thought of calling his Lord cute managed to cause a faint blush appear on his face. He mentaly slaps himself, and trys to get his act together. After all a God of Death needs to focus on other things and not petty subject such as love or calling lords cute. Once he Snapped out of his trance, he notices that he is right in front of the doors which leads to Hade's room. Lifting up his hand he knocks asking for permission to enter. While waiting patiently, he finally hears the voice of his lord saying the word "enter".

Inside Hade's room

Angels where everywhere, no matter where you looked. You can see angels of everyone that has been killed by Hades and his men. The sight was breath taking to anyone that is able to see it. Even to Thanatos, which can be seen entering the very room Hades is in.

"What is it you wish to speak to me about?" Asked Hades, still painting angels to his canvas.

"The war between

"Athena and her saints are planning to do a full scale attack on the fortress in a couple of days. I know they will not get far, yet it is best for you to know my lord." He answers, with a not so concerned look on his face while watching Lord Hades finish painting an angel.

"You are right, they will not get far." He says, yet continues. "Yet I feel that is not the only thing on your mind. Now is it?" Hades finishes, giving Thanatos an all-knowing grin, which causes Thanatos to wonder if his Lord really knew what was going on in his mind. Just thinking about the fact that Hades could know what is going on in his mind caused his face to show a faint blush on it. Which got Hade's attention, for a larger smirk appeared on his lips as he started to walk over towards Thanatos.

"Tell me, what is the other reason you came here?" He asked, standing right in front of Thanatos. Even though Thanatos wanted to say what was truly on his mind he was about to answer him with something completely different, until Hades said something that caused him to rethink his answer "because I might just be thinking of the same thing." He finished, pressing his lips onto the taller man's lips.

Without a second thought, Thanatos kissed back, giving Hades the answer he was looking for. The kiss lasted for less than 2 min, for when they parted from one another, all Thanatos could do was look at his lord with such a demonic smirk. As Hades looks back at Thanatos, a dark chuckle escapes his lips as he walks back to his work. Looking back at Thanatos, he once again speaks.

"It seems I got my answer. Yet remember Thanatos, on the battle field there is no room for love. After all, you of all people with wings stained with blood are the only ones that truly know that death is salvation."


End file.
